


Magic Party

by Musikman50



Series: Spidey Couple Shorts [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Harem, Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musikman50/pseuds/Musikman50
Summary: Peter is summoned to the Dark Dimension to entertain three magical villains. Parker luck can be rather fickle. Not for kids.





	Magic Party

A beam of light crashed down onto a rock like surface with a woman with white hair, in purple clothing, standing near it. Within seconds Peter Parker aka the Amazing Spider-Man appeared as he fell face first on the ground. Peter hurried to get to his feet as he looked around to see he was no longer in New York. "What's going on and where am I?!" Peter asked frantically.

"Apologies Spider-Man, I had to bring you here. I had to summon you here for someone more powerful than myself", the woman said. Peter looked at her and recognized her.

"Oh Clea, hey, how's it goin?" Peter asked as he calmed a bit. Peter remembers Clea well, she was Doctor Strange's former lover. They met once when Doc Strange turned into a werewolf and attacked Peter's girlfriend at the time Cissy Ironwood.

"I'm fine for the most part", Clea said.

"Nice, so who is this person who wanted me here?" Peter asked. Clea would have answered if she wasn't interrupted.

"That would be me!" a voice bellowed. Immediately Peter's body started to levitate with a purple-ish aura around him and he was whisked off.

"Whoa!" Peter yelled as was taken away with Clea in hot pursuit. Peter looked ahead and saw a castle in front of him as he approaching it. The doors opened by themselves as Peter and Clea entered into it. Peter was taken upstairs and into a room where fell face first onto the floor. "Ow my head hurts". Peter saw and pair of feet as a person approached him.

"Now now darling we can't have that can we?" a womanly voice said. Peter felt himself being picked up and he saw the woman in front of him. The woman had jet black hair, beautiful green eyes, and wore a long black dress. "I have to admit, you are a rather fetching young man".

"Mother, what is the meaning of this?" Clea asked as she entered the room.

"Mother?!" Peter asked shocked by this.

"Yes, I'm Clea's mother. Umar, twin sister of the dread Dormammu", Umar said. Peter's eyes widened in shock.

"You're Dormammu's sister?!" Peter asked incredulously. "Wait then that means I'm in the Dark Dimension!"

"What do you want with Spider-Man, mother?"

"I just needed someone to entertain me and my friends", Umar said with a smile.

"You want me to entertain you and your friends?" Peter questioned.

"Yes, exactly", Umar said as she want to the door behind her and opened it. "I'm pretty sure you know these lovely ladies". Umar revealed her two friends; a blonde with green eyes and a brunette wearing a long-sleeved green dress with a large opening revealing her cleavage and abdomen. These were Amora the Asgardian sorceress named the Enchantress and Morgan Le Fay, both powerful magic users. Umar grabbed Peter's hand and led him in the bedroom with them.

"Of all the men on Midgard you bring the arachnid?" Amora questioned with a look of disapproval.

"Now now Amora, the Spider is Umar's choice and we should respect it", Morgan said.

"Whatever", Amora said.

"Okay why am I really here?" Peter asked.

"It's as I said Peter Parker, you're here to entertain us", Umar said. The fact that Umar knows his name shocked him. "You see once every year, myself, Morgan, and Amora decide to stop being evil and just have fun and party in Midgard. Usually we would go around to these places called bars and drink the night away while also seducing men to do whatever we want. This year however, I was band from entering the human realm by my brother Dormammu".

"Why is that?" Peter asked.

"Because if I could go there than he should have the privilege to go there as well", Umar said with a slight scoff at the reason. "So I asked if my friends could come here and he agreed as long as no one disturbs him. After a couple of drinks,I thought that maybe we needed a nice young man to service us this year".

"And out of every other man on the planet you chose me", Peter summed up.

"Exactly", Umar said with seductive smirk as she walked over to him and held onto his arm. She then turned to the other ladies. "See what did I tell you? Smart and has a nice body. Why haven't we found him all the other times?"

"Because he can be annoying", Amora said.

"True but that's when he puts the mask on", Morgan said as she stood up and snapped her fingers. In an instant Peter's mask disappeared. "Take the mask off and he's a different person entirely".

"Can I please have my mask back?" Peter asked.

"Sorry Peter, but to get your mask back you'll have to service us", Umar said as she suddenly kissed him on the cheek.

"Now then let's say we start this party", Morgan said. "Would you mind taking off your clothes Peter? Trust me, you won't need them".

"W-what?!" Peter said in shock. "N-no!"

"Hmm, it seems he's self conscious about taking his clothes off in front of three sexy women", Morgan said giggling at his shocked expression. "Fine then how about this". Morgan grabbed the edges of her shirt and slowly took them off revealing to Peter her buxom naked body. His jaw almost fell to the floor as she stood before him naked Umar started giggling at him while Amora rolled her eyes. Clea was still flabbergasted by the reason her mother gave to bring Peter here and even more so now that Morgan stripped naked in front of them. "There, now do you mind?"

Peter looked to Umar and then Morgan before sighing. He wasn't going to be leaving any time soon. Plus the sooner he does this the faster he could probably leave. "Fine, I'll do it", Peter conceded as he took his shirt off revealing his athletic body, causing all four women to gasp in shock. Umar and Morgan's shock turned delight, Clea tried to look away but found it hard to do so, and Amora was trying to ignore him and failing.

 _'I'll admit for a mortal he has a nice body'_ , Amora said.

The four were shocked even further when Peter dropped his pants and showed his erect cock. This caused Umar and Morgan to salivate at the mouth. "Wow, Peter I had no idea you were this hung", Umar said seductively as she grabbed his cock and started stroking it.

"H-hey!" Peter almost yelled.

"Relax, I just wanted to see how it feels", Umar said.

"M-MOTHER!" Clea yelled in shock.

"Oh Clea relax will you, we're just getting to know each other", Umar said. Soon enough Morgan walked over and began stroking him as well.

"Oh, this is a nice hard cock", Morgan said. "Umar would you mind if I sampled him first?"

"Why of course go right ahead", Umar said.

Morgan sat Peter down on a chair before getting down on her knees and sucking his erect penis. Peter moaned slightly as she was bobbing her head back and forth coating her cock with her saliva while the others Clea and Umar were watching.

Soon enough Morgan stopped and placed his cock in between her large mounds. Soon she began to lift them up and down on him. "Tell me Peter does this feel good?"

"Honestly yes, it feels great", Peter moaned. Morgan smiled as she kept going.

"Good because if you like that, than you are going to love this", Morgan said as she got up and straddled Peter. Morgan started hitting Peter with her breasts while Peter started groping her ass.

Soon enough Morgan grabbed Peter's cock and slowly inserted him inside of her. Morgan groaned as she felt Peter's length enter her and felt every inch of him inside of her.

"Fuck this feels good!" Morgan yelled as she started bouncing on top of him. Peter ended up grabbing her waist as she continued on.

"Shit, you are tight!" Peter groaned out. Morgan smirked at this before lifting Peter up and pressing her breasts in his face. Peter ended up grabbing her breasts and started fondling them making Morgan moan. She began to moan even harder when Peter began sucking on her breasts.

"You must really love breasts don't you Peter?" Morgan asked with a sultry voice. Soon enough she felt Peter pick her up and begin thrusting into her while he was standing up. Clea, Umar, and Amora watched in astonishment as this happened while Morgan groaned with a large grin on her face when Peter started plowing her. "Yes, this is exactly what I wanted Peter! Yes, keep fucking me Peter! YES!"

Peter was doing exactly as Morgan wanted and was giving her every inch of himself. Peter was keeping his strength in check to make sure that he didn't hurt her. Soon enough Peter reached his limit. "Morgan I'm going to cum", Peter said.

"Same here", Morgan as she looked at Peter. "Cum with me Peter". Morgan kissed Peter on the lips as Peter thrusting into her rapidly. Soon enough, her released his man milk inside of her. While Clea and Amora gasped at this action Umar was turned on by this and was touching herself. Soon Peter sat back down on the bed with Morgan, who was top of him to roll off of him with sigh of content.

"So what did you think of Peter?" Umar asked with a smile.

"'Amazing' doesn't do him enough justice", Morgan said with smile as she was trying to catch her breath. "He's all yours, my dear".

"Alright then", Umar said as she approached Peter. Before she could get to him however Amora stopped her.

"Wait, I want to try him first", Amora said. Umar was taken a back by this before she grinned.

"Alright then Amora but be careful. This man probably ruin you and you'll never have Thor to yourself", Umar joked.

"I'll be the one to wear him out", Amora said confidently as she straddled Peter. She snapped her fingers causing her panties to disappear before doing what Morgan did by placing Peter's still hard cock to her entrance and slowly went down. Amora groaned as she felt his cock fill every inch of her and she came immediately.  _'This mortal's cock is making me cum already!'_  Amora thought to herself.

Amora was still gathering herself when Peter reached to grab her ass and started thrusting into her slowly. At this Amora gasped again as she looked down to see Peter place his face into her cleavage.

"Foolish mph... mortal don't... get carried away", Amora said as Peter continued thrusting which he started to do harder all the wile grabbing Amora's ass and spanking her. This action caused her to to yell out in arousal.

Soon enough, Amora started to take control by bouncing on top of him. Peter at that point grabbed Amora's shirt and ripped it open exposing her ample chest. After grabbing her large tits her began sucking on them making her moan. Amora came yet again as Peter's tongue kept teasing her nipples.

"How are you doing this to me?" Amora asked. Peter's response was to continue spanking her ass making her scream out.

"My powers that allow me to stick to walls, I can use any part of body to use it", Peter said. Umar grinned at this while Clea was so shocked by this that had to sit down.

Amora was screaming her head off while Peter began to reach his limit. Amora held on to Peter as he started to thrust harder until he blasted her insides with his semen. Soon enough Amora grabbed Peter by the face and kissed him before speaking. "Thank you Peter. I would to do that again sometime".

Umar was finally going to get her turn. As Amora slid off of Peter, Umar went to him but stopped when she saw that Peter's manhood was starting to go limp. "I don't think I'll be able to go on further", Peter managed to get out.

"Hmm, I have something just for that", Umar said before she used her powers to summon a bottle. Clea realized what that was Umar had when Umar went over to Peter and poured the contents of what was inside of it into his mouth. "There you go".

"Mother why did you do that?" Clea asked.

"Because I wanted to", Umar said with a smirk. Soon enough, Peter's cock went rock hard again and he shot upwards.

"Whoa, what is that?!" Peter asked full of energy.

"This is an elixir that I made to 'keep things from going limp'. It also acts as an aphrodisiac making any male who drinks it to have the desire to fuck the first woman near the-", Umar was cut off when Peter grabbed her and slammed her on to the bed. He proceeded to rip her dress open exposing her buxom naked body. "Eager to skip the foreplay, aren't we?"

Peter lined himself up before entering into her much to Umar's pleasure. Umar groaned when Peter entered her hard and kept thrusting into her hard before kissing her hard. Umar returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms and legs around his neck and waist respectively.

"Yes, give it to me Peter! Give mommy what she wants!" Umar yelled out. Peter did just that as he was now pounding Umar's pussy with his hard cock into the bed as hard as he can.

Clea was watching this unfold as she started to get wet herself.  _'I should bot be watching this nor should I be allowing this to happen but for some reason I can't bring myself to stop them'_ , Clea thought to herself as she was now touching her crotch area with pants starting to get wet.  _'I want Spider-Man to do that to me too'_.

Peter continued pounding Umar into the bed until he stopped and picked her up as well. As he started pumping her with his cock while standing, Umar began playfully slapping his face with her large tits much to Peter's pleasure.

This caused Peter to slam his cock into her really hard. Umar yelled at this action while Clea watched. At the same time, Clea was fingering herself rigorously. "YES! FUCK ME PETER! YEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Umar yelled just as Peter finished off inside of her. Peter fell back on to the bed where Umar kissed him hard. "First person to actually get me off. Not even the Hulk could do that".

As Umar fell to the side, Clea immediately stripped her clothes off with magic. "Peter it's my turn now!" Clea declared getting Peter's attention. Soon enough Clea ran over and jumped onto Peter. "Forgive me, Peter but I can't hold back any longer!"

"Whoa Clea what's gotten in to you?" Peter asked.

"You in a moment", Clea said as she gotten on his cock and began fucking him. "Fuck me Peter! Fuck me good!". Peter gripped the sides of her waist as she continued on.

Soon enough, Peter began thrusting into her as she was bouncing on him causing her to groan in ecstasy. Clea began grinding on top of him causing Peter groan before he rolled her over onto the bed so he could pound her just like he did to her mother.

Peter kissed Clea as he started to slam into her hard. Each time he did so she came and screamed in the process. The last time he did so he ended up cumming inside of her. Clea screamed at this causing her lose consciousness for a moment.

"That was..." Clea began to say.

"Great? Exciting? Spectacular?" Umar said sitting next to her daughter as Morgan and Amora were also getting back up.

"All of the above", Clea said.

"I have to Peter you sure made this a great day for the four of us", Morgan said before kissing him. "We have to do this again next year".

"Agreed", Amora and Umar said.

Before Peter could say anything about that... " _ **WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!**_ " a voice boomed causing the five to see an angry Dormammu in the doorway.

"Um, I was just keeping the ladies here entertained?" Peter said nervously. Pissed at this, Dormammu attacked Peter with hell fire.

" _ **Die human!**_ " Dormammu yelled before his attack was stopped by Umar. " _ **Umar what are you doing?!**_ "

"You are not to harm him at all, understood brother?" Umar demanded an answer.

" _ **Are you kidding me?!**_ " Dormammu yelled out. Dormammu went to attack Peter again only to blasted by magic from Umar, Amora, Morgan, and Clea.

" ** _Understood brother?_** " Umar asked in a dark menacing voice.

" _ **Yes**_ ", Dormammu conceded.

"Good", Umar said before turning to Peter. "Thank you Peter for the wonderful time together".

"Um anytime I guess", Peter said. Soon enough Umar, Amora, Morgan, and Clea all gathered on to Peter and began kissing him. All the while Dormammu glared in disgust.

* * *

**Months later**

Peter was fighting in New York with the Avengers to fight off a monster named Shuma Gorath. Peter was grabbed by one of it's tentacles before fellow teammate Wolverine slashed it to set him free. "Thanks Logan", Peter said.

"Anytime Webs", Logan replied. Just as Peter and Logan got back up, the other heroes fell right in front of them.

Captain America, Iron Man, Captain Marvel, Black Panther, She-Hulk, and Falcon all got back up when Captain Marvel spoke. "What do we do now Cap?"

"I don't know but can't give up yet", Steve said.

Soon enough, a beam of light appeared and out stepped Umar, Morgan, and Amora. The three appeared and ended up fighting Shuma Gorath and used their magic to seal the being away. Soon all the Avengers gathered when the three turned to face them.

"Hello Spider-Man, it's good to see you again", Amora said as she, Umar, and Morgan waved at him. All three of them had a smile on there faces. At this, all of the Avengers had confused looks on their face and they all turned towards him with questioning gazes.

"Webs, why are they happy to see you?" Tony asked. That was everyone's question of the day.

"Trust me it's a long story", Peter said. Indeed it was going to be a long story and one that he will not avoid telling.

_**THE END** _


End file.
